mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus
Venus is the middle sister of 3 mermaids in a movie Mermaids. Venus is portrayed by the actress Nikita Ager. Biography Venus, the middle sister, who divides her time equally between land and sea, is working in a cafe where she swims in a tank with a fake mermaid tail, and charms the customers with her siren powers. When Diana finds her, she is appalled by her sister's behavior, and suspects that there is another reason behind her choosing to perform for humans. It is revealed that Venus has been forced to work at the cafe because its owner, Earl, has taken Venus' Birth Right, a pearl tiara - A magical item that is given to every merperson at birth, and leaves them powerless if it falls into the possession of another. Diana threatens Earl until he agrees to give up Venus' tiara, but she also finds a large seashell, apparently the Birth Right of another mermaid. Venus realizes that the shell belongs to Earl's middle-aged wife, Betty, who has forgotten her mermaid heritage after spending so much time on land. Venus gives the shell back to Betty, causing her to transform back into her younger mermaid form, and urges her to return to the sea. Betty, however, declines, because she now has a human daughter, Tessa, and instead asks Venus to keep her Birth Right safe. June theorizes that Betty now shares her daughter's human soul - an occurrence that only happens when there is love between a human and a merperson - and that she will now have an afterlife, something that other merfolk do not have. The three sisters then see on the front page of a newspaper that Mallick has discovered the body of their father on the seabed, and is keeping it in a freezer. They confront him, but Mallick has researched mermaids, and knows that they are bound to grant one wish to anyone who asks for it. He tells them to find him a chest of sunken treasure, to which they agree. After they bring him the gold, however, Mallick reveals that he wants to use the three sisters as the main attractions in a theme park. But his plans are ruined when the police arrive at his warehouse, following Randy's tip-off. When the police check the freezer, the merman's tail has transformed back into legs as the freezer is dry. They arrest Mallick on suspicion of murder, despite his protests that the three women are mermaids and the body is a merman. While Venus and Diana argue over whether they should keep the treasure, June is puzzled by the fact that Randy has started ignoring her again. Venus confesses to June that she used her hypnosis ability to make Randy forget all events of the previous few days in order to keep the sisters' mermaid heritage a secret. Venus wants to stay on land, as all her previous time on land has been as a prisoner, and she wants to explore it on her own terms. Powers and Abilities Venus possesses all the basic abilities of a mermaid including breathing water and air, swimming as fast as a dolphin and diving to extreme depths. She can temporarily grant a land dweller the ability to breathe underwater as long as she is touching them. Like all mermaids, when the tide is high and her tail is dry, she can gain human legs and walk among mortals. If she remains on land after low tide or if her legs are wet, she will change back into a mermaid. Aside from these powers, Venus can also use her siren skills to enchant men, only if they don't know that she is a siren. Venus's magical birthright is her Pearl Tiara, which left her powerless as for most of the movie she didn't have it. Diana, Venus, and June have to grant any wish to anyone because it's their nature to be a wish-granter. Gallery Screenshots File:Venus Smiling.png File:Venus 1.jpg File:Venus Getting Dressed.png File:Diana, Venus and June.jpg File:Diana, June And Venus Sitting on a Rock.png File:Mermaid Sisters.png File:Venus Swimming to an Old Galleon.png File:Venus Using Magic.png File:Venus Visiting June.png File:June Joining Her Sister in Water.png File:Venus Underwater.png File:Venus Siren Singing.png File:Venus Doing Fertility Dance.png File:Venus In Fake Tail.png File:Venus In Fishtank.png File:Diana With Her Trident.png Promotional File:Mermaids.jpg File:Mermaids as Humans.png File:Venus 2.jpg File:Diana And Venus.jpg|Venus and Diana in their mermaid forms. Set Photos File:Nikita Ager.jpg File:Mermaids - Nikita Ager, Erika Heynatz, Sarah Laine.png File:Mermaids Set Photo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Live Action Merpeople